The Last Star
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: A terrible disease took over earth, forcing the surviving nations to flee the planet . As the search for a new home begins, they will have to readapt to an environnement now hostile to them, and solidarity will become more important than ever. All seems well until the day they no longer manage to contact the French Star Cruiser who was about to do the discovery of the century...
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is very descriptive because it's the prologue, but I promise you a LOT of action in the future.**

* * *

Prologue: The fall of an empire

Nobody knew where, exactly, this disease had started. Some said it came from the amazon forest where the humidity was so intense it could have created such a virus, others opted for the Arabic countries where war was raging since such a long time that the bacteria could have developed in between the numerous bodies pilling up. By the time it had reached the European countries, however, people had stopped caring about the question.

The infection acted so fast, the best scientists had trouble keeping up with it. You got infected, you suffered for a while, and in a week you were dead. There was no exception to this, and nobody, human, animal, or vegetation, was safe. Due to a severe lack of resources and help from their richer neighbors, the poorest countries quickly ended up empty of all life. In a blink of an eye everyone had forgotten all about international cooperation as each country started searching a solution by itself. America*, lucky to be separated by the rest of the world by the sea, quickly closed its borders to any departures or arrivals to try to prevent the devastating virus from reaching them, and it worked for some time, but nothing can stop the wind from blowing, and with the wind came the virus.

When even Japan became afraid dying from a lack of population, a meeting with all the survivors was called in emergency. TIA 1, as it was called, had killed half of earth's population, when the world finally decided to share its scientists and discoveries until a solution was found. But the virus wasn't the only problem. Religious groups had seen in it the punishment of god, and were urging the population to embrace a faith to save their soul and bodies. This of course brought conflicts between the religious groups themselves, and even between the members of a same group. Major religions such as Christians and Judaism disappeared as they got divided in smaller sects as everyone had his own interpretation of the phenomenon. The most extremist ones even attempted to assassinate the research crew, which was thankfully stopped. The only good news in this chaos.

The population started blaming the government for the lack of solutions, and riots broke all over the planet as angry mobs screamed they wanted an answer or _anything _that would finally allow them to live safely like before. Parents preferred to keep their children at home, rather than sending them to school, and even preferred to stay home themselves, relying on stealing and lying to feed their families. Very soon another kind of virus took over: distrust. Friends, neighbors, even families broke apart as everyone became a threat to survival. If one was surprised coughing, sneezing, complaining of a headache or any other kind of symptom, he or she was promptly isolated from society along with everyone who had close relations with the person. Even the corpses were left where they were, unburied, and their stench invaded the air as a constant reminder of the fate that seemed inevitable to everyone.

In the end, TIA 1 was easy to detect once it had taken a host, but it seemed indestructible. It was discovered that the virus lived for about two weeks in the soon to be sick, before the first of the symptoms showed up. But by then it was already too late. The best that could be done was a vaccine. A very special vaccine. It had two effects: if the organism was clean of TIA 1, it would immune it for about a year, if it was already infected… the symptoms would show up immediately, and the person's suffering was promptly put to an end. The vaccine was mandatory for everyone, and a certificate was given to everyone that was "clean".

The "clean" were only 1.5 billion. Africa, South America, India, the Arabic countries, as well as many other countries, were dead or had merged with bigger ones to survive. The 24 survivors, had lost in average half of their population, and were constantly threatened by famine because the vaccine only worked for human beings. Plants, and animals kept dying faster, and faster, and even if earth's population was greatly reduced, there wasn't enough for everyone.

Nobody hesitated when the plan of abandoning the planet was presented. The space technology had thankfully made enough to progress to create star cruisers capable of supporting life in outer space for a very long period. Once up there, out of reach of TIA 1, they would have the time to start working on developing a constant life support. Samples of plants and animals were collected in hope to recreate what was lost, and the survivors were asked to only bring the things that had a sentimental value to avoid the virus from following. A year after the disease had put the planet on red alert, 24 star cruisers, one per country, were leaving earth.

The nations were fleeing, leaving behind everything they once considered worth fighting their neighbor for, and for once, feeling vulnerable to whatever was waiting for them up there. Their instinct immediately made them start looking for another planet, and space was roughly divided in search sectors. Contact wasn't easy to establish, however, as the transmission between Star ships couldn't go too far, so a date was decided where it was mandatory for everyone to report their progress. The rest of the year was used to save power for this critical moment.

A sort of cure began for humans as they had to relearn entirely the meaning of living in society. To survive, differences had to be put aside, and for once, they were the ones who had to adapt to their environment, not the opposite. As the star cruisers kept sailing further and further away from the dead planet, the nations themselves began accepting their new life, their dreams of conquest turning into dreams of a second chance, while their nightmares where haunted by the mistakes that lead them there, and that they swore never to repeat on the new planet.

If new planet there was.

Generation passed, the guilt and sorrow slowly fading away, not forgotten but accepted, and progress was made in all kind of sectors. Life was better, better than it had been in years. Until that one day…

* * *

**I honestly don't know if this is good. The idea is all maped out in my head, but when I start writing it many new details come up...**  
**Oh well, constructive critism is gladly taken, and I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy!**


	2. Lost in space

**Thank you so much for your support everyone! It is greatly apreciated! Sorry this chapter took long but I was a bit busy. In any case, I promise that I will finish this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost In Space

_Starship USA, control room- 10:25_

**Getting ready to establish communication, engines now at 99%**

Alfred watched carefully as his crew got in position for the once a year meeting between the Star Ships. The control room was swarming with activity and from his spot on the upper deck; the nation had a perfect view of everything going on the lower deck.

**Contact established in: 5 minutes**

As the large central screen flashed with different informations on the states of the engines, his two pilots were tipping rapidly on the control board, entering coordinates, data, and reports into the public memory link, staff was running around to verify the alimentation of the ship and the members representing the starship were revising their notes…

Alfred wished they could go faster. He couldn't help but fidget a bit, his fingers itching to do something so things could go _faster._

A lot had changed in him since he had fled the planet. Sure, he was still proud to be American, was still loud and still wanted to be at the tip top of technology but all this was still constantly accompanied by a feeling of helplessness. Back on earth, _before, _he imagined he would always find a solution to everything but TIA 1 had been a slap in the he knew every gesture counted and one mistake could signify the end of everything he had worked hard to keep.

**Contact established in 2 minutes.**

The American unconsciously straightened up as his representative took their places around the conference table. He only got to see the others once a year and had only 12 hours to talk with them, (most of it being used for work) and he wanted to make the most of it. The Humans had 12 hours for themselves and to allow votes or consensus to take place it was separated into halves. The overall result was 6 hours nation- 6 hours human- 6 hours nation- 6 hours human. They didn't have any extra time, not even one second, the communication would stop automatically.

**Contact established in 30 seconds.**

Alfred sat down and took a deep breath. He had presentation about alien activity to make and couldn't allow himself to have an emotional breakdown now.

**Contact established in 10 seconds.**

Still, he wished thing go back as they were…. He missed them so much….

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**On Air.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Is it really the only solution?"_

_Blue eyes looked up at worried purple ones. Alfred smiled sadly at his twin as Canada nervously caressed the fresh blueprints of his future starship._

_"I wish I could say no"_

_There was no response, only a sad nod and seeing Mathew, sick Mathew, brave Mathew, his Mathew in such a bad moral state mad Alfred want to curl up in a ball around him and fall asleep. So at least he could pretend it was all a nightmare._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Starship Canada, control Room- 10:30_

**This is America, ONLINE**

Mathew couldn't help it, couldn't stop the overwhelming wave of relief wash over him as one by one, all the 24 divisions of the screen lit up to familiar faces all _alive_. Some had changed so much in since earth or last year even, but seeing everyone here and fighting was comforting.

**This is Germany (and Prussia!), ONLINE**

Canada was a bit guilty to see he cared a lot more for specific nations amongst the survivors, but he couldn't help it. Some of them were _family_ and he didn't want to lose them. America, France, Britain and Prussia were good examples.

**This is Britain, ONLINE**

Even if England was the only one to appear on the screen, he could still call himself the UK, which was comforting, in a way, since it was one of the only similarities with their lives _before._

_But Mathew tried to forget how Arthur and Francis had both dragged a screaming Scott to the British ship as Wales lay in the dirt, killed at the last minute when both Irelands were transported unconscious to the safety of the white walls. It was not the only body who was left behind._

The screen next to Britain, thought stayed black, however, and this worried him. France was always one of the first to connect himself being more attached to his family than he should be for it to be healthy and always desperate to see they were fine. The Frenchman had been deeply scared by their separation. When everyone was online and still no sign of the Frenchman, Mathew started to panic. Seeing Britain's confused expression and America's worried frown didn't help, and he started trembling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"I'm off then, lapin."_

_Francis waited on the doorstep for a reply and turned around slightly when none came._

_"Try not to die without me on that ship of yours would you?"_

_The empty house stayed silent. The Frenchman sighed sadly, thinking Arthur was still mad at him about their squable and made to leave, miserable that their last exchange had been a fight. He was about to step outside when two arms wrapped themselves around his torso and brutally pulled him back._

_"Try not to get invaded while I'm not here would you? Finding you to rescue you would be a pain in the neck." Murmured a soft voice hidden in his neck._

_Francis turned around and hugged him as well, hiding his own face in the man's neck._

_"I will do my best, chéri."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Starship UK, control room-10:35_

Arthur tried to calm his breath down as the screen where Frog face was supposed to be stayed black and unresponsive. Whipping around he addressed one of his technicians.

"Send a communication request to starship France, _now!"_

The man quickly nodded, frightened by the outburst. When Arthur turned back to the screen his fear and his rage jumped up as he saw how pale Mathew had become and how somber Alfred was as he shouted orders to his own team. The lads were very attached to the Frenchman.

The other countries were trying to do something as well and while some were genuinely concerned for Francis, others were just worried for the implications of his disappearance. The Starship France research team was working on a highly important project that would allow to preserve safely their plant and animal sample without risk of losing valuable information and that would allow regrowing those same plants on the new planet. They were also exploring a very interesting sector that could potentially have this famous new earth. Last year, they had managed to reach the absolute zero which had greatly changed the face of research.

5 minutes later there was still no sign of the French star cruiser and Arthur was starting to be desperate. Alan, head of the British representatives, sighed and approached his nation, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't do this much longer" he murmured sadly "We are running low on power"

Arthur was about to tell him to _piss off _when suddenly there was a beep coming from the screen. Everyone turned to look.

At first, nothing happened and then there was some kind of glitch and spots of colors appeared on the screen. The spots turned into an image and even with the extremely bad quality Arthur recognize Pierre, head of the French representatives, and Marianne, the main pilot. Britain opened his mouth to ask where in _gods name _where they but he got cut by the woman's panicked voice.

"THIS IS AN SOS CAN ANYBODY READ ME? There is trouble on board, we….. I repeat, we…. Date is December 15…. December 15…. In need of assistance…. Coordinates 156737/ 7438… of the French research sector…. This in an emergency!"

* * *

**Yes I like cliffhangers, sorry you're going to have a lot of them**

**Constructive critism is gladly taken, and I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy!**


End file.
